1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels, and more particularly to drag mechanisms contained within said reels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to have drag mechanisms associated with the spools of fishing reels. These drag mechanisms are contained within the housing of the reel.
Although the housing is usually finished with an outer cover, it is desirable to have an internal cover for the drag mechanism. Further, it is necessary to provide some means to permit said inside cover from backing off during the operation of the fishing reel.